May it be
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Se supone que cuando le propones a tu novio que se mude contigo, debe embargarte la felicidad más absoluta. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan miserable contemplando con disgusto las innumerables cajas que poblaban mi salón austero pero práctico? Y seguían llegando. Y no cesaban. Y yo quería echarme a llorar. {Semi-au}


**Sé que debería continuar los otros fics (de hecho, lo estuve haciendo ayer de madrugada), pero esta pausa es por una buena causa justificada. Una buena amiga necesitaba un empujón de ánimo y fluff y me apetecía darle esa dosis. Ya que estoy, aprovecho y os doy spam de su cuenta _FeuerImHerz_. Tiene unos fics preciosos de OnS y gracias a eso la conocí, así que id a darle amor~~**

 **En fin, espero que os guste y, si queréis, me comentéis qué os ha parecido :D ¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ánimo, Lulú!**

* * *

Se supone que cuando le propones a tu novio que se mude contigo, debe embargarte la felicidad más absoluta. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan miserable contemplando con disgusto las innumerables cajas que poblaban mi salón austero pero práctico? Y seguían llegando. Y no cesaban. Y yo quería echarme a llorar.

Shinya me sonrió desde detrás de una pila de cartón, usando esa expresión de felicidad característica de las últimas semanas. Me dedicaba a coleccionarlas, poseía una amplia galería grabada a fuego en mi memoria, cada una de ellas etiquetada como correspondía: su expresión de felicidad en nuestro primer beso; cuando le pedí ser mi pareja formal; cuando lo hicimos por primera vez; y ahora se sumaba una nueva, cuando le pregunté si quería vivir conmigo. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, sé que una mueca bobalicona se ha extendido por mi rostro y la deshago con un carraspeo incómodo, a pesar de estoy seguro de que me ha visto.

Mi retahíla de pensamientos empalagosos fue interrumpida. Una copia de Shinya pero mucho más peluda y beligerante se enredó en mis pies y maulló, enseñando sus colmillos afilados y entrecerrando sus ojos azules en un gesto de aburrimiento. Cierto, se me había olvidado _esa_ expresión de felicidad.

Shinya se empeñó en que quería un tigre blanco. Su estatus dentro del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial y el hecho de pertenecer a la familia Hiragi le hacía creer, en ocasiones, que su poder le permitía todo. Por eso se llevó un enorme disgusto el día en que le comuniqué que no, que no era posible que tuviera un tigre como mascota. Porque estaba prohibido y porque era peligroso, aunque podía acompañarle al zoo si quería. No le hizo mucha gracia. Me seguía sorprendiendo que alguien de su categoría y reconocimiento dentro del cuartel tuviera esa actitud infantil y pedigüeña. Había que conocerle a fondo para descubrirla y ese era mi caso, por suerte o por desgracia. Así que por su cumpleaños, decidí regalarle un gato; también guardé esa expresión de crío ilusionado. Bueno, y el sexo espectacular que me dio en compensación, lo cual tampoco estuvo nada mal. Byakkomaru ronroneó e invadió mi vaquero negro de pelo blanco. Bufé.

-Vamos, ese vaquero merece una mejor vida, no te quejes –replicó divertido, mientras abría una de las múltiples cajas y empezaba a sacar toneladas de ropa.

-Están desgastados. Se llama toque moderno –respondí, empujando al gato con el pie usando la mayor delicadeza posible.

-Se llama pésimo sentido de la moda –se burló, echándose un montón de ropa al hombro y caminando con paso decidido hasta mi habitación. _Nuestra_ habitación.

-Te he dejado este hueco–le señalé tras seguirle, abriendo mi armario-. Aunque dudo que sea suficiente –mascullé. Sus prendas podrían vestir a medio ejército.

-Por dios, Guren, hay que comprar uno más grande.

-No empieces –me crucé de brazos, negándome a dejarme vencer. Llevaba apenas dos horas aquí y ya había puesto todo patas arriba.

-Y cambiar la cama de matrimonio. Esta chirría demasiado, ya sabes –me guiñó el ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Shinya.

-Además, tu apartamento es monocromático. Necesitas más color y alegría en tu vida –dijo, colocando la ropa en las perchas. Tiró el resto sobre el colchón, frustrado porque ni siquiera hubiera perchas suficientes.

-Shinya.

-¿Cuál va a ser el rincón de Byakko? Un lugar donde poner sus comederos y eso –Hizo un gesto con la mano, regresando al salón a desempacar más cosas.

-Shinya –repetí, mas esta vez acompañé su nombre abrazándole por la cintura y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Eso hizo el efecto esperado, pues al fin se calló y me atendió-. ¿Podrías darme una tregua? Has entrado como un tifón y tengo que acostumbrarme a que me invadas de esta manera. Así que, ¿por qué no sacas solo lo imprescindible y vamos deshaciendo las cajas a lo largo de la semana? –propuse, acariciando la línea de su vientre para darle énfasis a mis palabras. Era la única manera de que me escuchara cuando estaba emocionado, con contacto físico.

De reojo, vi al gato tirado sobre el sofá, marcando su territorio. Aguanté las ganas de bajarle de allí y atarle con una correa al pomo de una puerta. Quizá no pensé a fondo en las consecuencias de que Shinya se mudara a mi casa. Supongo que es cierto eso de que el amor te hace cometer estupideces. Sin embargo, reconozco que Shinya es la estupidez de la que estoy más orgulloso.

-Está bien –concedió, enseñando las palmas en gesto de derrota-. Solo lo imprescindible –accedió, dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa que lograba derretir mis defensas y licuarme. Dios, estaba enamorado de ese hombre, sin importar qué.

Le dejé su espacio mientras seguía abriendo cajas, puesto que su orden maniático y compulsivo no podía ser interrumpido por otra persona. Mi espacio personal estaba siendo asaltado. Shinya no paraba de colocar cosas por todas partes y mi control comenzaba a resquebrajarse, al tiempo que empezaba a dudar si vivir juntos era una buena idea. Me incorporé del sofá de un salto. Byakko se quejó por haber finalizado su sesión de mimos. Me acerqué hasta el mueble del televisor, delante del cual estaba Shinya, he iba a protestar, pero la indignación se atragantó en mi garganta. Había colocado en una pulcra fila varios marcos de fotos nuestras. Le encantaba "hacer recuerdos", como él lo llamaba, aun cuando yo me negaba a ser fotografiado. No sabía que las había impreso y enmarcado.

-Lo hice después de que me invitaras a vivir contigo –dijo sin inmutarse, dibujando una sonrisa ilusionada que aceleró mi corazón.

Le tomé de la mano y le giré para encararle.

-Te quiero, idiota –Me incliné sobre sus labios para acallar su risa melodiosa. Byakko se quejó, celoso.

* * *

 **Fluff y más fluff sin drama. Yo también estoy sorprendida.**


End file.
